Benutzer Diskussion:Takato Matori
Fanfiktion Hey~ Ich habs den anderen schon über den chat gesagt, aber ich schreib dich jetzt einfach mal so an! Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass ich möglicherweise eine FF über das Team schreiben möchte. Nun ich hab mich jetzt entschieden es wirklich zu machen. Also ich stecke grad in der Recherchearbeit für die FF und ich bräuchte noch ein paar mehr Hintergrundinfos von euch allen. Weil ich aber nicht die ganze Zeit hinter euch her rennen will (ist jetzt etwas böse gesagt ich weiß), würe es mich freuen, wenn ihr für mich Steckies ausfüllen würdet. Den Steckbrief würde ich natürlich erstellen und auch ein paar Vorgaben festlegen, wie zb Anzahl von Worten. Damit ihr auch nicht alles doppelt und dreifach sagen müsst, könnt ihr auch einfach, die vorhandenen Infos vom Wiki reinkopieren. Es geht nur darum, dass ich alles beisammen habe. Also was sagt ihr dazu? Die Steckies würde ich euch auf die Dissi posten, die könnt ihr dann als Word-datei bearbeiten. Steckie: Steckbrief: Allgemein ~ Vorname: Nachname: *Spitzname: Geschlecht: Alter: Geburtsdatum (ohne Jahr): Geburtsort: Blutgruppe: Spezies: (nur weil Theia ein Tsumi ist… ) Krankheiten/ Allergien: Aussehen~ Link/s: (hier könnt ihr eure Pics einfügen. Einfach nochmal, dass ich weiß wer wer ist) Größe: (in cm) Gewicht: (in kg) Haltung: (aufrecht, gebeugt, defensiv, offen, etc.) Körperbau: (groß, klein, dick, dünn, breit, schmal, sportlich, etc.) Haare: (Beschaffenheit, lang, kurz, Farbe, normale Frisur) Gesicht: (Form , Haut, Stirn, Brauen, Wangen, Nase, Kinn) Augen: (Farbe, Form, Wimpern) Mund: (Form: voll, schmal, was euch noch einfällt.) Haut/Teint: (feinporig, großporig, fettig, trocken, rein, gebräunt, hell, bekommt schnell einen Sonnenbrand, etc.) Besonderes: (Ohrringe, Tattoos, Piercings, Narben, (bei den Herren vielleicht ein Bart?), Entstellungen (Warzen, Narben) etc.) ~~Kleidung~~ Link/s: Alltag/Kampf: ( Schuhe, Socken, Hosen, Oberteil, Accessoires , Uhren, Frisur, etc.) Schlafen: (siehe oben; Schuhe, Accessoires, etc. werden da wohl nicht gebraucht) Empfänge: (siehe oben) Wenn es kalt ist: (siehe oben) (kann eine Erweiterung des Alltags Outfits sein) Wenn es warm ist: (siehe oben) („…“) ~~Persönlichkeit~~ Charaktereigenschaften: (Ausführlich! Mind. 250 Worte!) Charaktereigenschaften: (In Stichpunkten) Stärken: (nobody’s perfect, aber jeder hat mindestens 3 Stärken) (In Stichpunkten) Schwächen: (Auch mindestens 3) (In Stichpunkten) Mag: (kennt jeder, so viel einfügen wie ihr wollt. Z.B. Eigenschaften, Denkweisen, Pflanzen, Tiere, Wetter, Getränke, Zeitvertreib, etc.) (In Stichpunkten) Mag nicht: (siehe: Mag) (In Stichpunkten) *Macken/Angewohnheiten: (kann was ganz abgedrehtes sein) (In Stichpunkten ggf. eine kurze Erklärung dazu) Hobby/ies: (sollten auch ausführbar sein; z.B. telefonieren, passt da nicht so ganz) (In Stichpunkten) Ängste: (Zwei reichen völlig) (In Stichpunkten, aber mit Begründung!!!) Träume/Ziele: (In Stichpunkten) Sprache: (Stimmlage, Geschwindigkeit, laut, leise usw.) Ansichten zu Leben und Tod: Schlimmstes Vorstellbares Ende: Hemmungen & Komplexe: Unkontrollierte Dinge: (schwitzen, rotwerden,…) Bild des Charakters von sich selbst: ~~Verhalten gegenüber…~~ …Gleichgestellten: (so viel dazu schreiben, wie ihr wollt, aber mind. ein Satz, aus dem was Brauchbares hervorgeht) …Teampartnern: (siehe oben) …Vorgesetzten/Autoritätspersonen: (siehe oben) …Fremden: (siehe oben) Feinden: (Siehe oben) …Verwandten/Familie: (siehe oben) ~~Vergangenheit/Familie~~ Vater: (Name, Alter (Sterbealter, mit Datum), Beziehung) (ca.50-60 Worte) Mutter: (siehe oben) *Geschwister: (siehe oben) *Andere Verwandte: (siehe oben) Vergangenheit: (Ausführlich! (Bsp.: Wo kommt ihr her? Wie seid ihr ins Team gekommen? Was ist mit der Familie? Wer waren eure Meister/ eure Freunde ? Usw..) Immer begründen! So können zum Beispiel auch Traumata erklärt werden. Mindestens 200 Worte) ~~Geschichte~~ 1. Wie steht der Charakter da: Bewertungen von 1-4 (1: gerade noch so/geht gar nicht; bis 4: keine Probleme) à Keine Superhelden bitte, jeder in etwas schlecht! Belastbarkeit: Teamfähigkeit: Fertigkeiten/Handwerkliches Geschick: Anpassungsfähigkeit: Ninjutsu: Taijustus: Genjutsu: Geschwindigkeit/ Reaktionsvermögen: Körperkraft: Sonstiges: 2 Techniken (hier bitte wieder Text) Element/e: Med. Wissen: Waffen: Favorisierte Jutsus: Intelligenz/Analyse/Bildung: Kampfdistanz: (Fern-, Mittelstrecken- oder Nahkampf) Vorgehen im Kampf: (schnelles Ende oder versuchen den Gegner lange festzuhalten. Oder anderes) 3. Das Team Verstehst du dich von Anfang an mit den Mitgliedern: Wenn nicht, wie rauft ihr euch zusammen: Hast du unter ihnen Freunde: Wenn ja wen: ~~Der Schluss, den niemand braucht außer ich~~ Ein Charaktersong: Wollt ihr noch was loswerden: (Ideen, Anregungen) Hab ich etwas vergessen: Delphinium 19:19, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Danke Takato :) NewSaru21 17:46, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Heyah^^ Na, zweiter ist doch auch gut ;) Ich freu mich auch! GLG, (Nanami Nara 17:00, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC)) Thx fürs begrüssen! ^^ schön dich kennenzulernen! sekte hey~ Nee ist alles klar. Hab kein Problem damit, dadurch wird das Dorf nur größer und gleich zu einem doppelten Machtzentrum^^ Andere Frage, ich hab mir die beiden schon angesehen. Leben die dann auch in Tori? Schon oder? LG Delphinium 20:53, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ok ist alles klar! Ich glaub, ob der Tempel nun in Tori liegt oder nicht ist nebensächlich, immerhin liegt, die Burg für die Messen auch nicht im Dorf sondern außerhalb. Das macht keine Probleme und wenn ihr es anders haben wollt, dann könnt ihr es ja verändern^^ Ist übrigens schon alles drin! LG Delphinium 21:08, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mach ich^^ Ähm... soll die Sekte eigentlich in einem Bezug zu den anderen Charas von Tori stehen, oder ist es einfach eine Koexistenz? Delphinium 21:12, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Gut. Also eine ablehnende Koexistenz.. ist ok. dann wäre ich aber für eine Auslagerung des Tempels, weinfach wegen der Konfliktvermeidung. Also jetzt nicht so weit weg^^ Delphinium 21:18, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Stimmt nun auch wieder XD. Aber kommt einfach zu mir, wenn was ist^^ Delphinium 21:22, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Pic Hey^^ Magst du vielleicht ein ein schönes großes Bild von deinem Chara Takato raussuchen? Ich möchte nämlich was austesten. Es geht da um ein Cover für die Story. Wäre lieb, sonst such ich eins aus und da kann es dann sein, dass du es nicht magst^^ Poste es mir einfach auf die dissi. Wäre gut, wenn man den ganzen körper sehen würde. 22:19, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Takato, ich möchte dich bitten keine unnötigen Kategorien an die Artikel hinzuzufügen. Ein Clan ist ein Clan und kein Team oder eine Gruppierung. Meister Shifu und Meister Li Feng sind Tiere keine Charaktere. Bei Jutsus ist die Kategorie, das was das Jutsu ist z.B. Nin-Jutsu oder Gen-Jutsu, die Kategorie Jutsu wird nur an Übersichtsseiten wie bei z.B. Nin-Jutsu hinzugefügt. Wenn bei einem Team unten die Kategorie Teams steht, muss die Kategorie Teams und Gruppierungen nicht hinzugefügt, da die Kategorie Teams schon eine Weiterleitung zu dieser Seite Teams und Gruppierungen ist. Ich bitte dich das zu beachten. NewSaru21 08:29, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Takato, macht nichts ich wollte es dir nur mal sagen. Past schon, ich hab schon alles berichtigt. LG, NewSaru21 09:06, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC). Weiterleitungen Hey :) Sorry wenn ich mich erst jetzt melden kann. Bei Verschiebungen also Weiterleitungen geht das so. Entweder gehst du auf den Button Verschieben, beim Artikel. Oder du machst das im Quelltext so, z.B #Weiterleitung ArtikelnameBlaBla Also du hast einen falschen Namen angelegt, dann auf Verschieben gehen und den richtigen Namen im Eingabefeld eintragen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 22:01, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY Alle Gute und erhol dich gut, bleib Gesund alles im Paket^^Happy Birthdaay <3 Lg Hi4uz3en 16:38, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC)thumb Sorry mein Chat spinnt... also er heisst Yura Hozuki, ist dein Bruder oder Cousin, er hat Suiton und wenns geht Katon, dann er sieht aus wie Yagura und das war alles^^Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 13:54, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey takato wollte ja nen Saisei Typ, kann ich da auch Hidan's Ritual haben? Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 20:28, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hey darf ich nen Char erstellen der auch unsterblich ist, aber nicht zur Sekte gehört, weil ich das mit der sekte nicht mag. Du weisst ja wegen meinem Glauben und so und ich mag das nicht. Ich Bitte dich von ganzem Herzen? Du hast dann auch was gut bei mir, also schon 2 gutmachereien ;) XDDD. Er ist unsterblich aber nicht durch Saisei sondern durch ein Jutsu bei dem er 5 Shinobi in 3 Monaten töten muss. Und darf ich die Sense haben, ich hab geschrieben er hat sie kopiert. Bitte? Hoffe ich darf, hab schon den Char erstellt, falls es aber nicht ok ist lösch ich ihn. Hoffe aber das es ok ist ;) Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 22:59, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) komm mal wieder on -.- Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 14:44, 9. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich kann kommen, aber ich spiele des spaßes nicht wegen Gewinnen oder verlieren.^^ Axels Herzloser (Diskussion) 09:24, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hey Takato, du kannst das Bild von Obito nicht verwenden laut Saru, weil Kishimaro Obito ist -.- Ich darfs auch nicht verwenden LG Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 10:12, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) klar des macht mehr sinn. mach ich heut noch=) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 13:21, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sorry mein chat hat sich umgebracht, wir machen wann anders weiter. LG [[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristallmogry']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'(hier Morddrohungen schreiben)']] 18:18, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hey Takato, ne Frage. Warum hast du beim ADM deine Stimme entfernt?^^ XD LG Kazuma Hey wenn du das siehts komm in den Chat will dich was fragen ^^'✸Hi4uz3en✸'[[User talk:Hi4uz3en|'' (Nachricht senden)]] 13:12, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Takato, ich kann nicht mehr in den Chat! -.- Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 20:40, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) guck mal in den chat XD Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 18:33, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Komm on^^ Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 11:39, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wegen Mangekyou Sharingan und die Jutsus, sry^^ Hätte es bestimmt noch geändert^^ Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 12:13, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC) dankeschön(: [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 17:32, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ---- Ein ''M''iges Hallöle ich bin DasMächtigeM eig. heisse ich Mike, ich bin eigentlich recht lange hier nur das ich mich bis jett nur ungesehen habe. Ich hab eure Charaktere beobachtet und ein stück studiert meine Favoriten Izuro Tamaka & Ayato Sataki ich find die beiden einfach genial. Du denkst dir bestimmt warum ich dich anschreibe stimmts ? Also ich wollte dich fragen ob ich das bild von Killer B benutzten kann da du es durch Gai's ersetzt hast *sieht ihn ganz lieb an* DasMächtigeM (Diskussion) 07:03, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ---- der satz "Der Weg in die Dunkelheit ist der Pfad zu so manchfaltigen Fähigkeiten." erinnerte mich irgendwie sofort an star wars^^ aber sonst find ichs richtig spannend =) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 17:04, 18. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Meine Fresse! :o Deine Vorgeschriebenen Kapitel sind der echte Hammer. Meine Charakter die vorgekommen sind, sind echt hammer. Takato, ich will nicht ich möchte, dass dies geschriebene hier in der echten Story vorkommt. Also ich bin sprachlos, weil das echt echt gut ist. Super gemacht^^ (Y) Lg Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 09:50, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) KOMM WIEDER ON XDD Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 22:59, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Neu Hallo ich bin Ruffy™ und ich möchte in eurem Onepiecefantasy wiki mitmachen ich wollte fragen ob ichs darf, achja und ob ich ruffys bild fürs erstellen darf. Ruffy™ (Diskussion) 11:51, 4. Apr. 2013 (UTC) hi, habs im betreff falsch verlinkt deshalb schreib ichs dir ncohmal hier. ich hab des bild gelöscht weil es hier schon ein ebenbild ist 100px. =) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 14:05, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) In den Chat mit dir! XD Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 12:14, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) hi, mir ist zufällig zu ohren gekommen, dass du dich auch mit dem thema bienen beschäftigst. wäre es für dich sehr doof wenn ich was mit bienen mach? :O [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 20:07, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich kann ned in den verdammten Chat! bitte bleib noch XD ich will mit dir was besprechenHi4uz3en (Diskussion) 19:25, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) ich komm leider auch nich in den chat grad:/ also ich hab ja auch eigendlich garnit an jemand gedahct wie einen aburame mit bienen kontrolle, sondern eher an einen shinobi mit eigenschaften einer biene. also auch keine jutsus die aus bienen bestehen und sowas. des würd sich also eigendlich garnit überschneiden. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 19:29, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) ganz genau, überhauptnix mit bienen kontrolle. okay dann ist ja alles gut^^ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 19:38, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) ICH KANN NICHT IN DEN CHAT! XD Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 19:48, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Mal im Ernst...ich wollts dir nur sagen, damit du bescheid weißt XD Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 20:22, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Beweg deinen Hintern in den CHAT! XD Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 11:07, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! thumb|250pxIch wünsch dir alles gute Takato, bleib gesund und genieß deinen heutigen Tag^^ Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 12:04, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) thumb|left|200px Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, alles Gute für Dich! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, nagel den Schwanz ans Seepferdchen! alles Gute zum Geburtstag, alles Gute für Takato! Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 14:49, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) happy birthday=) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 15:27, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Auch von meiner Seite Happy Birthday :-) Isabell1997 (Diskussion) 20:45, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Sorry war gestern bei bekannten,aber alles gute noch nachträglich.Axels Herzloser (Diskussion) 12:39, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bei mir auch so. Deshalb auch nochmal nachträglich alles Gute zum Birthday :) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 19:45, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) dankeschön an euch alle ^^ Takato Matori (Diskussion) 15:52, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) bitteschön aber das hat hiru verschoben :D [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 11:29, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Takato ne Frage zu Kirigakure, kann Natsuki Ayokuni wenn der Amtirende Mizukage stirbt der neue Mizukage werden ich versuch denn gerade extra stark dafür zu machen LG [[Benutzer:YDonaldY|'YDonaldY']](Dissi) 10:22, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) RE: Keine Ahnung was Hiru dir erzählt hat. Er kopiert Texte von anderen und sieht sein Fehlverhalten nicht ein. Du weißt selber, das er das schon von Anfang an so gemacht hatte. Bestes beispiel ist sein Artikel D. Den hatte ich wegen der eins zu eins Kopie gelöscht. Ich hatte ihm angeboten solche Artikel erstmal auf einer Benutzer/Unterseite zu parken, diese zu überarbeiten und dann anzulegen. Aber er sieht sein Fehlverhalten nicht ein. Ich lasse mir auch so einen Ton von ihm auch nicht mehr gefallen. Er hatte eine Chance gehabt und sie in den Wind geschlagen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:36, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) '''Zitat Hiru:D ist nie im Leben kopiert. Wenn das für dich unter kopieren fällt, dann sieh dir andere Charakter an. Ich habe, wie jeder andere Mensch eine Meinungsfreiheit und ich lasse mich von keinem Bevormunden, wie ich sprechen soll. Weil solche anschuldigungen sind einfach unglaublich. Zitat Ende.' Vergleiche den Artikel D mit dem original in der Narutopedia. Nur der Name wurde ausgetauscht und aus dem 4ten Shinobi Weltkrieg der fünfte eingetragen. Wenn er das nicht kapiert, ist er hier einfach fehl am Platz. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:42, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ---- Artikel Danke!!! Soll ich mein Charterartikel dir Schicken und du sagst den mir ob der ok ist und der nicht gelöscht wird ok??? Aber ich hab Angst das mein Artikel gelöscht wird Tut mir leid ich bin dumm *.* Chat kommen hi takato , yuka hat ne Überraschung für dich und würde sich freuen wenn du in den chat kommst ^^ (ja ich weis meine Signatur funktioniert nicht...) 14:54, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) RE:Anime Also ich schreibe dich mal lieber an. Solange Anime alias whatever keinen Müll, also Spam oder so was ähnliches macht, wird er auch von der Community nicht gesperrt. Wenn also Afro da etwas machen will, muss sie sich erstmal an den Spezial:Kontakt wenden, eine Begründung wegen einer Sperre angeben usw. Wenn sie das machen möchte, kann sie auch da einen Checkuser beantragen. Also alle bekannten Accounts von Anime angeben und überprüfen lassen. Da du die ja auch kennst, kannst du sie ja mal beraten. P.S. Wegen der Pappnase reden wir nochmal :P [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:27, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Jiiipp ^^ Runde 1 geht an mich hihi. Hiru ist jetzt auch da Administrator. Ich war etwas überrascht gewesen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:34, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Wenn ich es vorher gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich auch für dich oder Maske gestimmt. :) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:37, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ich hatte da auch nur wegen der Vorlage Bearbeitungen gehabt. :) Aber was dann die anderen damit machen, geht mich da nichts an. Ich hatte sie ihnen ja zur freien Verfügung gestellt. :} [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:42, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Was isn jetzt mit Hiru los? Er ist Admin dort und überhaupt net on...Schlechtes Beispiel [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:45, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Dafür spinnt bei mir immer die Verbindung. Manchmal geht bei mir gar nix mehr. Es gibt Momente, da würde ich am liebsten einem verantwortlichen von Vod....e den Surfstick in den Rachen schieben. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:55, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ach was? Ach was? Was höre ich den da? Nächstemal werf ich euch beiden das gleiche vor, wenn ihr für eine Woche in den Urlaub fahrt! Merkt euch eins! Rache ist Blutwurst! [[Benutzer:Hi4uz3en|'Hiruヅ']](Dissi) ^^* 13:00, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Komm on XD[[Benutzer:Hi4uz3en|'Hiruヅ']](Dissi) ^^* 20:44, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey Takato. Erstmal muss ich mich entschuldigen das ich die letzten zwei Woche nicht da war, ich lag leider krank und schreibverhindert im Bett. Okay schreibverhindert kann man nicht sagen mein PC hat sich gedacht "Ach der Saru war zu lange wieder bei seinem guten Kumpel Takato, geh ich einfach mal kaputt". Ja so war das. Jedenfalls werd ich versuchen mich jetzt die nächsten Tage mehr blicken zu lassen und endlich mit den Kapiteln weiter zumachen. Glaub mir mich haben die zwei Woche Computer los sowas von angekotzt, buchstäblich :D Wie dem auch sei, ich wollt das dir und den anderen einfach mal mitteilen, damit ihr nicht denkt ich sei tot und euch um die kapitel streitet wie kleine Kinder :D Ich werf ein auge auf euch *nimmt auge aus gesicht* wortwörtlich. LG, NewSaru21 (Diskussion) 18:24, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC). Aaaaaalter XD Nachdem was passiert ist vor ein paar Wochen (oder Monaten?), dachte ich, Ihr könnt mich nimmer leiden...und selber fotzkopf! XDDD Also wenns nicht so ist, ihr braucht nur bescheid zu sagen, ich würd euch gern mal "besuchen" (wenn man beachtet, dass ich euch im Chat besuche, klingt das MEGA schwul irgendwie oder? XD) Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 23:56, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Mkay, ich komm ab und zu mal on, vielleicht erwisch ich euch ja XD Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 13:44, 12. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ach ja...ich komm euch gerne..."besuchen" *zwinker zwinker* ... No homo...oder ok, ein wenig homo schon XDD Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 13:47, 12. Okt. 2013 (UTC)